115 (song)
For the element the song refers, see Element 115. thumb|right|265px 115 is the death song in Der Riese, and the musical easter egg for the zombie map Kino der Toten. It was written by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. It is available on iTunes. Fragment Locations It is played after the player uses the action button on three meteor fragments scattered around the level. *The first one is found in the starting room on the first floor next to the right staircase in a corner. It is sitting on a stand with a glass case over it. *The second one is in the room between the alley and the stage, it's on the shelf of a book case, with letters on it. The shelf is by a zombie barricade. *The last one is in the dressing room near the MP5K and a window. It's sitting on the same type of stand as the first, but its glass case has fallen off. The stand with the meteor has some manicans leaning on it. Lyrics All lyrics are written in italics, screamed lyrics are in bold. No one can see me and I've lost all feeling 'and I now know I won't die alone. I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home! No! More forgiveness No! and the reason is I know I won't die alone. I have returned! And everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one ''' '''the left hand of all that's sacred! No! More forgiveness No! I'll bring you death and pestilence I'll bring you down on my own I have returned! And everything dies Look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! I've lost all form and unity Where has my life gone I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold on to their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! And everything dies look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! and nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! Trivia *The title "115" and the words "Bring me 1-1-5" are references to Element 115. *Originally the Wii version would simply have Samantha say "Get ready for a surprise!" instead of playing the song when the meteors were activated. This has since been patched so the song will play. *Sometimes, when the easter egg is activated, Nikolai will sing along his own version of the song. Video thumb|300px|left|Game Over Version in Der Riese